callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
China Lake
The China Lake is an American pump-action grenade launcher featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The China Lake is first used in "S.O.G." in a tunnel area near the part with the mortared out forest and is later used on a jeep while destroying tanks. It can be found in all three weapon caches in "Numbers". It is also seen in the mission "Crash Site" when in the crashed plane fuselage, with Woods questioning why the Russians would be using American weapons. The China Lake in singleplayer has a four round capacity, unlike in multiplayer and zombies where it only has two rounds. Multiplayer The China Lake is a secondary weapon, and the last weapon unlocked for Create-a-Class, unlocked at Level 48. The China Lake has a two round capacity, and is pump-action. The pumping action is very slow, thus lowering the rate of fire when compared to the Stakeout. When the player hip fires the China Lake, the sights will be brought up before firing, similar to the Thumper in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as well all other launchers in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The player will have to lead the shot due to the gun's delay between pulling the trigger and it actually firing. When using Scavenger Pro the player will start with two extra grenades in reserve. With this extra ammo, it is important to note that reloading the gun after each shot is actually faster than pumping it, especially when using Sleight of Hand. Using this technique significantly increases the China Lake's rate of fire. The China Lake does 155 to 25 damage with a 7.62m blast radius. It drops about 17 damage per every meter, meaning the lethal blast radius is about 3.22m. It is rare to find this online due to the very high level the weapon is unlocked at, and that the grenade launcher attachment performs the same function and has identical damage, yet does not take up the secondary, reloads slightly faster, has easier accessibility, and does not require the user to aim down the sights to use it. However, the grenade launcher can only be used with assault rifles, meaning that a player who is not using an assault rifle can use the China Lake as a substitute. Zombies The China Lake is available in all Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies maps, through the Mystery Box for 950 points. It is very effective for clearing out large waves but disorients the user after firing too close, due to shellshock. This drawback can be mitigated by using PhD Flopper. When Pack-a-Punched, the China Lake becomes the China Beach. The China Beach holds five grenades and cycles faster, does not need to aim down sights to fire a shot, and reduces explosive shellshock to the player. While it is still an effective weapon, it is still considered inferior compared to the M72 Anarchy in terms of ammo, utility and damage. Overall, it is a poor choice for close quarters engagements. The China Lake is also available as a power-up in Dead Ops Arcade. Here it seems to be automatic, but it is still pump action as the player can see the character model pumping the weapon before firing, but much faster. The China Lake only goes a small distance before exploding, which allows zombies to get close if the player is not aiming in the right direction. The China Lake is effective when firing into large masses of zombies on lower waves. According to the opening cutscene of "Five" it is John F. Kennedy's weapon of choice. China Lake vs. China Beach Gallery China Lake BO.png|The China Lake. China Lake Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights China Lake Reloading BO.png|Reloading a China Lake China Lake Pumping BO.png|Pumping and ejecting the shell China Lake Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the China Lake China Lake Round BO.png|A fired China Lake round China Beach BO.png|The "China Beach" ChinaLakeDOA.jpg|The China Lake in Dead Ops Arcade ELITE China Lake.png|Render of the China Lake China Lake pre-release BO.png|China Lake in the Customization trailer Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies The China Lake appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, acting like it does in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The China Lake returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. The China Lake is the only launcher capable of being hip-fired, making the China Lake a lot more useful than the Strela-3 and RPG against players since it can be fired immediately without slowing down the user to a crawl. It also has the largest magazine capacity of any launcher, holding two grenades in its tube magazine. Using Surplus is a great idea with the China Lake, as it provides the China Lake two grenades in reserve, allowing the user to carry four grenades on spawn. If using Surplus, Sleight of Hand also makes a good choice, as the China Lake will reload slowly. Compared to the other two launchers, the China Lake has the weakest projectiles, and is the most likely to miss out on key kills. Thankfully, the China Lake retains moderate power against enemies. It is also the safest launcher for the user as the China Lake has a safe distance where the projectile won't detonate if the projectile doesn't travel past the safe distance. It is by far the weakest launcher against aircraft and sentries. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The China Lake was added to Call of Duty: Black Ops III on July 11, 2017 under the name MAX-GL (referred to as EX-41 in the game files), only available through the Black Market. Compared to its Black Ops iteration, it has faster handling noticeable in its fire rate, reload speed, weapon switch speed and ADS time, as well as increased impact and minimum splash damage, although its splash radius is smaller. The MAX-GL has a safety distance of 10 meters, and grenades that hit a surface within this distance do not explode, although a direct impact of this type is still lethal. Unlike other launchers, the MAX-GL is not effective against aerial scorestreaks, as they can be hard to hit due to the arcing projectile and lack of lock-on. However, ground-based scorestreaks can be effectively destroyed by the launcher, and it fares well against enemy infantry. Although the fatal blast radius is rather small, a well placed shot can kill in one unless the enemy is using Flak Jacket. Due to the small ammo pool, Scavenger is recommended along with a primary weapon to replenish them as enemies killed by MAX-GL do not drop ammo packs unless killed with a direct impact within the safety distance. Gallery MAX-GL BO3.png|The MAX-GL in Black Ops III MAX-GL ADS BO3.png|Aiming down the MAX-GL's sights MAX-GL Reload BO3.png|Reloading the MAX-GL MAX-GL Pickup BO3.png|Picking the MAX-GL up MAX-GL Pumping BO3.png|Pumping and ejecting a shell Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *When it is out of ammo, the China Lake switches to another weapon faster than normal. *Reloading one grenade takes less time than pumping. *John F. Kennedy is seen with a China Lake in the opening cutscene of "Five". *The China Lake is absent from the Nintendo Wii version of Zombies. *The China Lake's reload and pumping speeds are much faster in the campaign than in multiplayer and Zombies. *It is possible to shoot twice without pumping. After the first shot, just before it pumps, the player needs to sprint forward and stop and they will be able to fire a second shot. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Launchers